


Midsummer Stars

by icelandicc



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a loving gaze sweeps over the night sky, dim stars shine brighter then ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i started this forever ago and forgot about it for months but i found it again last night and finished it up real quick. super self-indulgent lol.

"I get one too?" Ventus looked excitedly at the green woven flower crown resting in his hands. Aqua laughed softly.

"Of course you do, Ven!" Aqua pulled another, blue, flower crown from the ground and situated it on her head. Terra cracked a smile, fingering the carefully arranged blossoms on his own crown. Ventus plopped it lopsided onto his head, an equally lopsided grin spanning his entire face.

"Wow, thank you Aqua!" Ven chirped. Aqua laughed a little, and tucked a strand of wayward hair behind Ven's ear lovingly. Ven closed his eyes and pressed against her hand.

Terra glanced over, still smiling, and laid the orange circlet among his brown locks. Aqua sat aside Ventus and smiled into the brilliant glow of the waxing moon that hung quietly in the wide, open sky peppered with stars. Ventus was somewhere far away now, staring endlessly into the abyss of the sky, marveling at the expanse of royal blue.

"The stars are beautiful." Terra remarked, seeing Ven snap out of his trance at the words.

"They are... I wonder what's up there. Where does the light come from?" Ven asked in a quiet voice. Aqua and Terra chuckled in unison.

"You." Aqua pressed a finger to Ventus' nose, which caused the boy to go crossed eyed from trying to follow.

"You're _our_ light." Terra added, resting a hand on Ven's shoulder and gazing back up towards the sky.

"Our very own star." Aqua continued, stroking Ven's blond spikes down the back of his head. Ven was beginning to feel warm, face reddening.

"I- u-uh-" Ven stammered, clutching at words just for them to escape his grasp soon after. Terra laughed airily, and Aqua joined in. Ven twiddled his thumbs in his lap, suddenly self-conscious, still blushing madly.

Aqua adjusted the flower crown on Ven’s head.

“Do I have to do something special? To be a star? It sure seems like they work hard…” Ven asked, wide-eyed as he wondered at the gleams of light that sparkled above him.

“But, Ven,” Terra half-smiled. “you already _are_ something special. All you have to do is just keep on being _you_.”

A moment passed in silence.

“Honestly, sometimes I feel… that I’m not enough…” Ventus paused, looking pensively down into his lap. “that I could disappear… and the world wouldn’t mind at all.”

“No matter what the world thinks, you’ll always be important to us. There isn’t one day that passes where we aren’t thinking of you Ven; and don’t you dare think otherwise.” Terra and Aqua pressed twin kisses to Ventus’ forehead.

He smiled hugely, a few tears escaping from the corners of his eyes.

_Terra, Aqua, let’s stay together forever and ever!_


End file.
